Like We Never Loved at All
by Adrian Jade
Summary: You never looked so good as you did last night underneath the city lights. There walking with your friends, laughing at the moon. I swear you looked right through me. Sequel to Sooner or Later.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Like We Never Loved at All_

_Author: Adrian Jade_

_Summary: You never looked so good as you did last night underneath the city lights. There walking with your friends, laughing at the moon. I swear you looked right through me._

A black Lincoln town car pulled up in front of the Hilton. John Cena as the bright sunlight hit his eyes. He shook off his disoriented feeling as he went to the trunk to get his bags. He then moved to the back seat to grab his daughter's carrier. Skylar Jailynn Cena was sleeping peacefully oblivious to everything going on around her. Skylar was finally starting to get to normal size which John was glad for. Skylar had been born 4 months premature with her tiny lungs not fully developed. She still had very dangerous coughing spells which scared the hell out of John but they had been less recent as of late. John couldn't help but smile at his daughter but it was a sad smile. As much as he loved Skylar he couldn't forget what she had cost him. He knew it was wrong but part of him resented her for costing him his wife and other children, but he knew it wasn't Skylar's fault, she was the only innocent person in all of this.

"Well baby girl welcome to Nashville, Tennessee" John said to the sleeping baby "your brothers and sister live somewhere near here but chances are you'll never meet them because your dad is a coward who couldn't fight for what he wanted"

Eve took the kids and moved to Nashville where she filed for divorce. She got custody of the kids but John could see them whenever he wanted but he hadn't seen them since Eve left 6 months earlier. It wasn't that he just didn't care about his children, it was just too hard to see his kids knowing that Eve hated him. He walked into the hotel lobby, got his room key and went to his room where he could be alone with his thoughts. Once he got to his room he set up Skylar's porter crib before putting her in it and eventually collapsing face down on the bed. He was lying there enjoying the peaceful silence for about 10 minutes until there was this annoying knocking on the door.

"I can't even feel sorry for myself in peace" he grumbled as he got up to answer the door.

Rory was standing on the other side of the door when he opened it. She was grinning happily at him, it almost made him sick that she could possibly so happy when his life was hell.

"Ugh! What the hell do you want"

"Nice to see you too cousin, I'm here to take Skylar because you and Randy are having a boys night out" she informed him.

"Rory I don't want to go out" John said trying to shut the door.

She put her arm out to stop him from closing the door. He did stop and she slipped into the room. John just rolled his eyes, he was really starting to hate her.

"Fine then you can sit here and brood by yourself because I'm still taking the baby ... it's not healthy for her to spend all her time in dark, depressing rooms"

"Rory please ..." he just wanted her to leave him alone was that too much to ask.

"John one day you'll thank me for this" Rory said picking up Skylar and slinging the baby's diaper bag over her shoulder. "Eve has moved on so should you"

"You still talking to her?" he asked trying to sound like he didn't care.

"Yeah, she lives about 30 minutes from here with her boyfriend Chase" Rory purposely told him about Chase because she was trying to get him jealous enough to do something about getting his life back.

"I just saw Eve and the kids not too long ago, the boys are so big now and they are even starting to talk ... just little words like mama, nana, ... dada"

"Dada?" John asked trying very hard to keep all emotion out of his voice.

"Yeah they call Chase dada" Rory said very nonchalantly.

Rory could see the vein in John's neck begin to emerge the way it always did when he was mad. She smiled a small smile to herself. Maybe he did care after all.

"Even Zoey calls Chase daddy. I don't know it's a toss up if they decide to get married" she lied "not that I blame her he is such a hottie"

"Leave already" John snapped irritably.

"I'm going ... I'm going" she said beginning to leave "I'll send Randy over in a little while to pick up Skylar's play pen"

"Yeah whatever" John remarked "I'm going in the shower so take my key card"

"Ok"

Rory left and John dragged himself into the shower. He rested his head against the cool tile wall as he let the hot water relax his tired muscles. He sighed, part of him wanted to spend the rest of his life in the calmness of the shower. But after 15 minutes the water started to get cold. He got out and wrapped a towel around his muscular waist. Randy was just disassembling Skylar's play pen as John emerged from the bathroom.

"Hurry up and get dressed so we can go" Randy told him.

"Yeah ... yeah" John replied making no point to hurry.

"I will be back in 10 minutes be ready"

John didn't reply, instead he slipped a shirt over his head and continued to get dressed. He was just putting his shoes on as the younger man entered the room again.

"Dude you need to lighten up" Randy said.

"Why don't you try loosing your family and then we'll see if you need to lighten up" John growled.

"The only one you lost was Eve and that was your own stupid fault ... you are the one who cheated ... and you were also the one who chose not to tell Eve ... you are the one who chooses not to see his kids, so don't give that I lost my family crap you selfish prick" Randy yelled.

John glared at Randy but didn't say anything. He knew Randy was right but it didn't make him feel any better hearing the truth. The moment was silent as each man waited for the other to make the first move.

"You fucked up man and you have no one to blame but yourself, Eve is like a little sister to me now and I won't let you hurt yourself or Eve or those children any more than you already have ... you may not be coming with me tonight but you are coming with me tomorrow to see your kids"

"I'm going out alone" John said as he walked past his best friend.

"You know I am right" Randy called to him just before he slammed his hotel room door.

"Idiot leaving without his key card" Randy muttered to himself before returning to his own room to spend some quality time with his girlfriend and her infant cousin.

John got into his rental car and took off in no specific direction. He needed to clear his head, he knew no one could help him until he helped himself. All the pressure he was feeling seemed to have tripled in the past few minutes. He just wanted all the pain to go away. He wanted to be happy again, he wanted his wife and children back. He stopped at the little bar that was right on the beach. The building itself was small but it had an amazing view of the beach from this little bridge you could look out to what seemed like forever.

He walked into the bar like he had done what seemed like so many years before.

"What can I get ya?" a tall blonde man in his mid 20's asked John.

"I'll take a beer" John said but then he thought about it "make it a coke"

"One coke coming right up"

John had been attending Alcoholics Anonymous meetings since Eve had left him and hadn't had a drop of liquor in 5 months. It wasn't easy but he wanted to become a better person, someone his kids could look up to.

The bartender handed John his coke and John exited the building and found himself on the bar's outdoor patio. He ventured a little further until he was standing in the middle of the bridge looking out into the ocean. The cool ocean air hit his face as he took a sip of his coke. This was the first time he had really felt anything in quite some time. He closed his eyes and just listened to the sounds of the waves hitting the shore. The sounds seemed to have a calming effect on him, for the first time in a while he almost felt peaceful. A woman's laughter caused him to open his eyes. A group of about 5 people were walking along the beach. Three men and two women, the first woman was a medium sized woman with ebony hair. The other woman was taller with strawberry blonde hair. The woman with strawberry blonde hair jumped onto the back of one of her male companions. She reminded him of Zoey. The man spun around in circles and John could hear the sweet sound of the woman laughing. She hopped off his back and fell backwards into the soft sand. The man moved some of the hair out of his face. John could clearly make him out, he knew him as a TNA wrestler named Chase Stevens. He could make all of them out now. The ebony haired woman was Traci and the two other guys were Chase's tag team partner Andy Douglas and the X Division champion Chris Sabin. Chase extended his hand to the still unidentified woman. She stood up and wiped the sand off of her camouflage capris. She glanced up at him for a brief second. Their eyes met for a solitary second but it was like she looked right through him. They continued walking shortly after that. Chase wrapped his arm around the woman's waist.

"So it's true she has moved on" John said sadly to himself. A single tear slid down his cheek.

How could she just walk on by without one tear in her eyes. Didn't she have the slightest feelings left for him? The strawberry blonde woman had been his ex wife Eve, and she was now in the arms of another man.

_Maybe that's just your way of dealing with the pain. Forgetting everything between our rise and fall ... like we never loved at all._


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: Like We Never Loved at All_

_Author: Adrian Jade_

_Summary: You never looked so good as you did last night underneath the city lights. There walking with your friends, laughing at the moon. I swear you looked right through me._

Randy Orton stepped out of his new Dodge Ram pick-up truck. He adjusted the baseball cap on his head before walking up the little path to a medium sized house. The house was painted a bright yellow with dark green shutters; there were little kids toys scattered across the lawn. He went to the door and knocked.

"Hey Uncle Randy" Jayson said cheerfully letting Randy into the house.

Randy messed up Jayson hair as he walked by. Jayson ran to the mirror to check his hair. Randy just watched him and laughed.

"Where's your mom?" Randy asked.

"She's in the living room with Braylen and Jon" he replied.

"Ok, I have to talk to her about something"

"Is it about dad?" Jayson asked hopefully.

"Jay, I honestly don't know, all I do know is that I need to talk to your mom about something and it is not for little ears"

"Fine" Jayson relented "did you at least bring us something?"

Randy rolled his eyes and threw Jayson his knapsack that until then had been slung over his shoulder.

"Sweet deal!" Jayson exclaimed before taking off to what Randy believed was his room.

Randy sighed, he knew that Jayson missed John the most out of all the kids, Jayson, the one child that had no genetic relation to John but still called him dad anyways. He was the one who needed John the most and maybe … just maybe John needed him just as much. He shook his head to clear it and then he heading to the living room where Jayson had said Eve was. True to his word Eve was sitting on the floor with both boys.

"Hey Evie" Randy said leaning against the doorway.

"Hey Randy have a seat it's Blue's Clue time" Eve said.

"Normally I would love to but I kinda need to talk to you and our audience is a little too young"

"Ok guys mommy is going to step into the hall for a minute don't go anywhere" Braylen and Jon didn't look up from the TV screen. Eve stood up and moved towards the doorway.

"What is it?" Eve asked stealing a glance at the boys.

"I'm worried about John … he's barricading himself in his hotel room and if he does come out he has no contact with other people and that isn't helping him or Skylar"

"What would you like me to do Randy?" Eve asked starting to get defensive "what John does isn't my problem anymore"

"Are you really going to let the man who you were married to for almost 4 years … not to mention the father of your children die alone in some hotel room"

"Some father he is he, hasn't seen his children in 6 months, the boys call Chase daddy because his ass isn't around"

"Eve if you only knew … you'd understand" Randy retorted almost sadly.

"He's a big boy he can take care of himself" Eve said although Randy could see the confliction in her eyes.

Meanwhile with Zoey and Jayson …

"Zoe … daddy's here" Jayson burst through the door of Zoey's room.

Zoey looked up from her Bratz dolls that she happened to be playing with.

"Where?" she asked.

"I'm not sure but I know he is in town" Jayson responded.

"I wanna see daddy!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Shhh dummie you don't want mama to hear us" Jayson said rolling his eyes at his younger sister.

"What are we gonna do?" Zoey asked.

"I have an idea …"

"Mommy" Zoey yelled.

Both Randy and Eve both carrying a little boy in their arms, came rushing into the room. Zoey had gotten into bed and was now writhing around in what looked to be serious pain.

"Zoey baby what's the matter?" Eve asked instantly concerned.

"My tummy hurts and I feel like I'm gonna fro up" the little girl explained.

"My poor baby … you don't have a fever" she said as she felt Zoey's forehead.

"Maybe me and Chase should stay home tonight if Zoey doesn't feel good" Eve said to no one in particular.

"No mama you spend all your time with us kids … you deserve to go out tonight I can help the sitter take care of Zoey" Jayson piped in.

The little sirens were going off in Randy's head. He looked from Zoey to Jayson who smiled evilly back at him. He knew at that very moment those two little rugrats had something up their sleeves and he had a feeling he was going to be a very unwilling participant.

"Zoe do you want me to stay home with you" Eve asked patting Zoey's arm in a comforting way.

"Jayson will stay with me" Zoey replied sounding as close to near death as she could muster.

"Ok well I'll call Mrs. Wallace down the street and she'll make you some chicken soup" Eve said to her daughter "I'm going to give the boys a bath yell to me if you need anything"

Eve took Jonathan from Randy and then left the room. Randy looked at the kids once more before throwing his hands up in the air.

"I have no idea what you two have planned but count me out" he stated firmly.

"You are going to help us see dad" Jayson said.

"Oh hell no your mother would kill me … no way she'd kill me then cut my body up into little pieces …" Zoey crinkled her nose in disgust.

"Mama isn't that bad and besides Uncle Randy depriving two children of their father could scar us physically and emotionally, we could develop a stutter … p….please Uncle Randy"

"Yeah … p….please Uncle Randy" Zoey added batting her little eye lashes at him.

"You guys are little monsters" Randy said "fine whatever but if you get caught you two snuck into the back of my truck"

"Yes I knew you would help us!" Jayson exclaimed.

"I'll meet you in front of the house in 30 minutes please be careful" Randy said before leaving the room.

He went to go find Eve, which wasn't hard, all he had to do was follow the sounds of laughter and splashing water.

"Evie I'm going to head out but think about what I said"

"I can't promise anything" she said. Randy rolled his eyes at her stubbornness.

He exited through the front door and met Chase about halfway up the path leading toward the house.

"Hey man" Chase said extending his hand "how's life?"

"Can't complain" Randy said shifting a little uneasily.

He had no personal issues with Chase but he did feel like he was betraying his best friend every time he talked to the man that was now playing the role of "husband and father" to John's family. Chase was a very nice guy and Randy could tell that he truly cared about Eve and her children but he wasn't about to tell that to John. Nor was he going to do anything to help progress Eve and Chase's relationship anymore that it already was.

"Eve and the kids home?" Chase asked.

"Yeah Eve is bathing the twins and Jayson and Zoey are watching a movie I think, Zoe isn't feeling well"

"Poor girl" Chase said.

"She'll be back to her normal self soon enough"

"Oh you know it" Chase grinned.

"Well I gotta go to work it was nice talking to ya" Randy said making an excuse to leave.

"Ok it was good talking to you then"

They shook hands again and then parted ways. Randy hopped into his truck and drove away. When he turned the corner her stopped her car and killed the engine and began to wait.

Chase entered his home and was welcomed with what had become so rare in his life now … silence.

"Eve … where are you?" he called.

Eve chose that precise moment to emerge from the back room with the two towel clad toddlers.

"Hey baby" she kissed him softly on the lips "grab a boy"

Chase took Jonathan from her and followed her to the twin's bedroom.

"Zoey is sick" she informed Chase while trying to get pajama pants on a squirming Braylen.

"Boat" Braylen decided to yell at Chase.

Chase looked at Eve confused. She just rolled her eyes at him.

"The boys watched Pirates of the Caribbean with Zoey and Jayson this morning" she explained "they were excited to see the boats"

"Oh ok … so what do you want to do about tonight I don't want to go out if you feel uncomfortable leaving Zoey at home while she is sick" Chase said.

"I asked Zoey if she wanted me to stay home with her and she said no … besides I really need some adult time"

"Ok then we'll go out" Chase said placing a now pajama clad Jonathan on the floor. Eve did the same thing with Braylen and the boys took off into another room to create mischief.

"How about you go shower and get ready and I'll call the sitter and keep the twins from destroying the house and then we switch" Chase suggested.

"Fine" Eve agreed.

As she stepped into the shower she couldn't help but think about the differences between Chase and John. John was hot and passionate, he pushed Eve to her extreme and she welcomed the challenge. They complemented each other so well and if he hadn't screwed everything up Eve was sure that they would have been together forever. Chase on the other hand was calm and serene most of the time. He never got mad and went out of his way to make sure Eve and the kids were comfortable and well taken care of. But sometimes Chase got on Eve's nerves because he would do anything she suggested, and that annoyed her because it would be nice every once in a while to have someone to fight and make up with.

She got out of the shower and towel dried her hair. She got dressed quickly and began to work on her hair and male up. She decided to leave her hair down and decided to curl the bottoms to give it a pretty wavy look. As for make up she put on some blush and lips gloss figuring there was no need to go all out because Chase thought she looked better without makeup. She gave herself a once over in the full length mirror of her bedroom, she was wearing a jean mini skirt and a light blue tank top. She settled on light blue flip flops and the look was complete.

"You look nice baby" Chase said as she emerged from the bedroom. He had Jonathan in his arms.

"Hey there big boy what were you doing wrong?" Eve asked taking the toddler from Chase.

"Destroying everything as usual" Chase replied for him.

"Where's Braylen?" Eve asked.

"He's watching a movie with Jayson and Zoey"

"Oh ok" Eve said "well Jonny let's go call the sitter"

"Ok see you in a few minutes" Eve said as she hung up the phone.

"Evie you ready" Chase yelled waiting by the front door. He was dressed in a dark blue short sleeved dress shirt and a pair of jeans.

Eve had gone back to their bedroom after calling the baby sitter to do her hair and make up which took her about 30 minutes. She had her strawberry blonde locks pulled back into a simple ponytail which she had then curled. She wore light make up giving her the very natural look and instead of the glasses she normally wore she opted to for her contacts.

"You look amazing" Chase complemented her.

"Thanks" Eve said slightly blushing.

"I fed both boys while I was waiting for you and put them both to bed. Braylen didn't want to sleep so Mrs. Wallace is upstairs rocking him and I gave Jay some money to get pizza if he wanted to" Chase explained.

"I'm just going to check on Zoey one more time before we leave"

Both adults decided to check on Zoey. Jayson was just shutting his door was they approached.

"She's asleep now so I decided to watch TV in the living room" he told them.

"We should let her sleep" Chase said.

"Keep an eye on her ok" Eve said before kissing Jayson on the forehead.

"Yes mom" Jayson rolled his eyes.

"Be good" Chase told him.

"I always am" Chase patted his shoulder.

"Have fun" Jayson called to them as they were leaving.

Five minutes after they left Jayson went back into his room.

"Come on lets go"

"Hold on Jayson" Zoey was having trouble putting her shoes on.

Jayson rolled his eyes and helped his sister put her sneakers on the right feet.

"Now move it"

Randy pulled up in front of the house as soon as Eve and Chase left. Zoey and Jayson came running from the back of the house.

"Shit we need a car seat" Randy nearly shouted.

"It's in the garage wait here and I'll go get it" Jayson assured him.

"We are going to be in so much trouble"

Jayson came back a few minutes later holding a small booster seat. Randy sighed as he got out of the truck. He took the seat from Jayson and put it in the back seat as quickly as possible. Once he was done he helped Zoey into her seat and strapped her in.

"What about the baby sitter won't she check in on you?" Randy asked once they where on the road.

"No, Zoey and I keep to ourselves when she is around cause all she does is pinch our cheeks and then she makes us hold her yarn for her while she knits blankets" Jayson explained with a hint of distaste.

Randy was still skeptical but he went with Jayson's explanation. They arrived at the arena.

"Wait here for 2 minutes then walk through those doors but I can't promise that you won't get caught by security" Randy said.

"Zoey will take care of that" Jayson grinned.

"Be careful"

Randy walked into the building but he didn't go too far because he wanted to make sure the kids got in alright. Zoey and Jayson walked into the arena hand in hand.

"Zoey here's the plan I need you to throw a fit and pretend to be lost so I can sneak away and find dad"

"Otay" Zoey said before beginning to scream. Every adult near the little girl with the exception of Randy came running. Randy just shook his head as he watched Jayson walk away from his sister.

"Kane … no … Chris Master … come on where is dad's locker room" Jayson was passing a bunch of doors. He was reading signs as he went. "cool Stone Cold is back … finally" he found his dad's locker room. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. A nervous tingly feeling began making its way through his body from his spine. He began rocking back and forth on his heels.

John had just finished getting ready for his promo with Shawn Michaels at the beginning of the program. He heard someone knock. He looked over at Skylar who was still sleeping peacefully in her pack and play.

"Wonder who that could be" John had decided not to answer the door when someone knocked again this time a little harder. He decided that the only way to get the person on the other side of the door to go away was to see what the person wanted. Boy was he in for a surprise when he opened up the door.

"Jayson" John chocked out in shock.

The young boy stood there for a moment staring at the man who had once been his step-father. He wasn't sure what to do, part of him wanted to hug John and cry his little eyes out but the other part of him was still really mad at John for not even attempting to make any contact with them. John decided for him as he enveloped the boy in a tight hug and didn't want to let go.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Me and Zoey his in the backseat of Uncle Randy's truck because we missed you and wanted to see you"

"Zoey … where is your sister?"

"Come on we need to get her" Jayson grabbed John's hand.

"Hold on a second" John let go of the boy's hand and went to grab Skylar.

Jayson saw Skylar for the first time and the resentment began to set in. It was her fault that his mom and John weren't together anymore. It was her fault that they had to live in a different house and never got to see John anymore. It was her fault that Eve had a new boyfriend. Jayson suddenly wanted to be anywhere else in the world right now.

"You ready?" John asked holding out his hand.

Jayson walked away. John made a mental note of this, Jayson wanted nothing to do with him the moment he saw Skylar. But John didn't have time to think about it at that very moment … he wanted … no he needed to see Zoey.

Before he even got close enough to see her he could hear her hysterically wailing. All he wanted to do was run to her but that wouldn't be good for Skylar. So now he was choosing between his children and it made him feel horrible for doing it. Jayson was the first of the two to reach Zoey, John was a little ways behind.

"I want my daddy" Zoey's face was all red by now. There was a crowd of people around her, most of them knew who was they were just tripping over themselves to get her to stop crying that no one thought to go get her father. Jayson put his arms around Zoey and she stopped crying. The crowd moved as John approached.

"Daddy" Zoey squealed happily immediately hugging his leg.

John kneeled and wrapped his free arm around Zoey.

"I did good daddy … I pretended to cry so Jayson could find you"

"You did real good baby" John said standing up so he was holding both Skylar and Zoey.

"Missed you" Zoey said resting her head in the crook of John's neck.

"I missed you too baby"

They walked back to John's locker room. Jayson seemed to have withdrawn himself from the world.

"Jayson are you mad at me?" John asked.

"Yes" Jayson replied. Jayson's answer nearly tore John's heart to shreds.

"You chose her over us … you love your new baby more than you love us" he crossed his arms over his chest and John swore he looked so much older than he actually was. It was at that moment John knew that he had hurt Jayson more than anyone else.

"Jay, that isn't true I love all of you the same … it's just hard I hate that your mother doesn't even want to look at me and I guess it was just easier to let myself believe that after what I did that I didn't deserve to be in your lives anymore, I screwed up big time buddy"

John went over and kneeled down in front of Jayson "But that doesn't mean I love you or Zoey or the boys any less because I love you all and you know as well as I do that I would take a bullet for any one of you"

"You still should've came to see us or at least call"

"I know I should've but I'm here now and I'm not going to let anything keep me out of your lives more than I have already been … I promise"

"Don't make promises you can't keep John" Jayson said.

"That's dad to you little boy and this is a promise that I can keep. Six months is too long to be away from my kids"

"I love you dad" Jayson said hugging John.

"I love you too buddy"

Zoey had been watching this whole scene play out but she decided that she had enough watching.

"I wanna hug too" she complained.

John just laughed and opened his arms to her too.

"I love you both so much"

"Dad there is one thing I don't understand" Jayson said once John had let both of them out of the hug.

"What's that Jay?" John asked.

"Well my friend Tommy told me that his older brother Brad told him that if you kiss a girl that's how you get a baby … but mommy and Chase kiss all the time and I don't see any new babies" Jayson's face was full of confusion by now. John could tell he had been planning on asking someone this question for a while.

"Well kiddo there is a little more too it than just kissing"

"Well what else is it?" Jayson asked.

"Well you need to call the stork too" John improvised.

"So you are telling me a bird brings the babies" Jayson remarked amazed.

"Yeah, you see the stork is magical and he brings the baby to the parents and then he places the baby in the mommy's stomach until the baby is ready to come out"

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard in my life … I mean how is a bird gonna put a baby in the mommy's stomach"

"It's magic remember"

"Ok well then how come you and Skylar's mommy called the stork if you were married to mama?" Jayson asked.

'_Damn this kid is way too smart'_ John thought.

"Well you see sometimes people dial the stork's phone number by accident and once you call the stork there is no changing things" John lied.

"Well why did you kiss Skylar's mommy in the first place … I mean that is what starts the whole process of having a baby"

"You know what I'm hungry … is anyone else hungry"

"Me" Zoey chimed in.

"Well Jay let's go get something to eat before your sister throws a hunger fit"

"But she's not even close to throwing a fit … she's to busy playing with Skylar"

"Well I'm gonna throw a fit soon if I don't get some food … we'll discuss this again when you get a little older … say in about 10 years"

"But I'm almost 9" Jayson whined.

"So in 10 years you'll be almost 19 and I can tell you then" John said.

"Dad I want you to adopt me" Jayson said.

John really couldn't think of anything to say to that. It had never occurred to him that Jayson would want him to adopt him. He has always thought of Jayson as his son anyways but now that the idea was put into his head he liked the sound of it.

"We'll talk to your mother about it ok" he messed up Jayson's hair.

"Speaking of your mom she's gonna freak out when she finds out you guys are missing … so we should go let her know where you guys are"

"I agree with you completely dad" Jayson said grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

_Title: Like We Never Loved at All_

_Author: Adrian Jade_

_Summary: You never looked so good as you did last night underneath the city lights. There walking with your friends, laughing at the moon. I swear you looked right through me._

"So how has your mom been these past couple of months?" John asked once they were on their way to crash Eve's date.

"She's been really busy, she works for TNA now so there will be times when she will be held up in her office for hours and she;ll only come out to cook us dinner and put the boys and Zoey to bed" Jayson explained.

"So who watches Bray and Jon while your mom is working?" John asked making a mental list of everything he didn't like about his kid's new living arrangement.

"Either Chase or our next door neighbor Jade"

"And how old is she?"

"Nineteen I think"

"What about Chase is he a nice guy?"

"Yeah, he's really nice and he really seems to care about all of us but he's not our dad"

"So you guys don't call him daddy?" John asked unsure he'd want to hear the answer.

"Umm ... no, both me and Zoey are old enough to know who our dad is and the twins don't really talk yet"

He was amazingly relieved that his children weren't calling someone else daddy but he was also incredibly pissed at Rory for lying to him. He was going to have a long chat with his younger cousin the next time he saw her.

"Mom is going to be mad at us" Jayson predicted.

"Do you blame her?" John asked "well let's just let her know you guys are alright before she calls home to check up on you and discovers you two busted out"

John grinned to himself if they just happened to ruin the date while they were at it all the better for him.

"What's the name of this restaurant?" John asked as they were driving.

"Antonio's Resturante it's 2 blocks away" Jayson replied while playing with Skylar in the back seat. He had to admit he was growing attached to the little baby. He no longer felt resentment towards her. John was happy that Jayson was able to accept Skylar ... now if only Eve was that easy.

"It's right over there" Jayson pointed to a little whole in the wall restaurant.

John parked the car and went to the back to grab Skylar's carrier. Jayson helped Zoey out of the car and the foursome headed towards the restaurant.

"Daddy carry me" Zoey said holding out her arms to him.

John placed Skylar's carrier on the ground for a second so he could pick up his oldest daughter. Once John had Zoey comfortably against his hip supporting her with one arm. He used his free hand to pick up Skylar's carrier once again.

"You ok dad?" Jayson asked when he saw the almost strained look on John's face.

"Yeah it's all a matter of balancing"

Jayson walked ahead of John and opened the door to the restaurant for him. John thanked him and stepped inside.

"Can you see her?" John asked Jayson.

Jayson scanned his eyes over the restaurant, he saw Chase first and then his mother. They were sitting in a private little corner towards the back.

"Hey mom" Jayson said walking up to the table.

"Jayson what are you doing here ... is everything alright?" Eve asked instantly concerned.

"Hello Genevieve" Eve could have sworn her jaw hit the floor. Her ex husband whom she hadn't seen or heard from in months was standing next to her son holding their daughter with one arm and a baby carrier in the other.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked agitated at the appearance of her ex.

"Apparently our children decided them wanted to see me so the snuck into the back of Randy's truck and what kind of person would I be not to let my ex wife know that our children were safe and sound" he put Zoey down.

"You must be Chase" John said extending his hand "I'm John, the father of Eve's children"

Chase didn't seem to want to shake his hand so he pulled it back and stuck it into his pocket.

"You are making a scene John" Eve venomously hissed.

"Me ... what the hell did I do?" John asked "would you rather not know where Zoey and Jayson were cause your babysitter is doing a crack job at making sure they are ok"

"Chase I'll be right back ... John come with me"

"Jay keep an eye on Zoey and Skylar ok" Jayson nodded.

"What the hell is your problem" Eve exploded at him once the were out of the building "you haven't been around at all for 6 months and now you show up while I am on a god damn date"

"I have every right to see my children" John stated.

"Yes John and that right didn't just appear you have had that same right for the last 6 months ... your sons call Chase daddy how does that make you feel?"

He knew she was trying to hurt him by saying this and he would have believed her if Jayson hadn't already told him that the boys didn't.

"You are absolutely fucking right Eve and tomorrow I am going to come by and pick up my boys"

"Ok sure now that you feel threatened so now you decide to do something about it ... you are so fucking paranoid that the minute you find out I'm with someone else you come running"

"For once Eve can something not be about you" John stated calmly "you have no idea how hard this is for me to not see my kids and then look at you standing there all worked up and wanting nothing but to take you in my arms and kiss you but I can't because no matter how much I still love you it doesn't seem to matter because you are with another man"

"How am I supposed to overlook the fact that you cheated on me while I was in labor with our sons and then not only that but I had to find out from that psychopath Jessie"

"Look I made a mistake but I am making the best out of a bad situation, I take care of my daughter and from now on I'm going to do right by my sons and my other daughter ... besides Zoey isn't your real daughter but you love her all the same why not give Skylar that same consideration"

"This has nothing to do with Skylar, I don't hate Skylar she is an innocent baby what I hate is what she represents ... she represents something I don't even want to think about. Zoey was conceived before I even knew you and I can't blame you for that anymore than you can blame me for having Jayson but you can't seriously ask me to accept a child from an affair that is just way too hard for me to do right now" she looked away from his so that he wouldn't see the tears.

"Then you aren't any better than the stepmother who made your life hell as a child" he said walking back into the restaurant.

Zoey was sitting on Jayson's lap in the chair that Eve had vacated. They were laughing and joking around. It killed him to know he was going to have to leave them again even if it was only for a few hours.

"Hey guys I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow" he gave Zoey and kiss on the cheek and ruffled Jayson's hair.

"Be good and I want you to know I love you both and nothing will ever change that"

"We love you too dad" Jayson said.

"Both of you get over here and give me a hug" both Jayson and Zoey stood up and John kneeled taking both kids into his arms.

"Be good and listen to your mom" he kissed the tops of their heads "I want you to kiss your brothers for me and if you need me for any reason just call me and I'll come and get you ok" Zoey and Jayson both nodded.

"Luv you daddy" Zoey said.

"I love you too Flicka"

John picked up Zoey carrier and left. Eve sat back where she was for a few minutes longer. She saw John walk to his car and put Skylar into the back. She sighed sadly to herself, how had things become so screwed up? She composed herself and walked back into the restaurant. She wasn't about to let John ruin her life.

A/N: Damn it feels good to update this again. I wrote this in April of last year I believe and I lost the notebook I had written it in. While I was searching for something else I found it this morning and the first thing I did was hop onto the computer and just type until I was finished. So enjoy and I promise the next update will be up a lot sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

_Title: Like We Never Loved at All_

_Author: Adrian Jade_

_Summary: You never looked so good as you did last night underneath the city lights. There walking with your friends, laughing at the moon. I swear you looked right through me._

John was nervous about seeing the boys again. His worst fear was they wouldn't recognize him. He took a deep breath and got out of the truck. He had been sitting outside Eve's home for about 10 minutes. He noted that there were 2 cars in the driveway, Chase was home. The thought of another man being with his wife and taking care of his kids made his blood boil. Sadly he had to remind himself that she wasn't his wife anymore.

"Daddy" Zoey met him halfway up the stone path leading to the front door. He picked her up and gave her a big hug and a kiss.

"Hey baby girl how are you doing today?" he asked.

"Good" she replied "me and Jayson ate pops"

"Well that explains the purple face"

"Hi dad" Jayson said from his seat on the steps where he was just finishing a cherry popsicle.

"Hi Jay"

"Mama and Chase are inside with the boys" he wiped his face with the back of his hand.

"Ok well I was planning to take all you kids to the zoo if that's cool with you kids"

"Yeah that's fine we haven't went to the zoo in a while" Jayson said.

"Ok then go and grab your shoes" John told him.

Jayson stood and entered the house. Zoey who was standing next to her father noted his resistance because she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

"Mama's in here" she said leading John into the living room.

Eve and Chase were sitting on the floor playing with the boys. Both boys were glad in overalls, Jonathan was wearing a gray Nike t-shirt and Braylen was wearing a maroon Baby Gap T-shirt.

"Mama daddy is here" Zoey announced still dragging John around.

John couldn't help but stare he couldn't believe how big his sons had gotten. The last time he had seen them they were still little babies but now they were little boys. They both were walking around with huge smiles on their faces.

"Hey boys" John said crouching down near them.

Both boys took a look at him. Braylen ran over behind his mother and Jonathan did the same thing to Chase.

"They are just going through a shy phase right now" Eve assured him "Braylen honey that's daddy there's no need to be afraid of him"

'Look Zoey loves daddy" John said giving Zoey a kiss on the cheek in hopes that it would make him a little less scary to them.

Braylen, who had always been the much more cautious twin, walked over to John and removed his hat from his head and put it onto his much smaller one. He grinned at John as the hat came over his big blue eyes. He instantly began to babble happily to himself. John picked the boy up and held him close. It was an emotional moment for him because it wasn't until then that it really hit him how much time he had missed in his children's lives.

"I love you baby boy" he whispered kissing the top of his son's head.

He locked eyes with Eve and she could see it in his eyes that he was just so relieved to be back in his children's lives. She felt like she had made it hard on him to see the kids, she felt incredibly guilty about it.

"Ready to go dad" Jayson strolled back into the room with his shoes on.

"What are you guys doing today?" Eve asked Jayson.

"We're going to the zoo" Jayson answered her.

"Oh fun" Eve said "I packed a bag of snacks and fun things for you guys ... oh and Jayson make sure if the boys are going to be out of the carriage they have sunscreen on and a hat"

"You know Eve you can me these things" John remarked.

Eve just shot him an annoyed look. John just smiled to himself because he knew it was just a matter of time before he had Eve back in his arms.

"Jonny boy come here to daddy" John tried gently to coax the boy away from who John deemed the enemy.

Jonathan refused to move from Chase's side. John was getting annoyed, not with Jonathan of course but with Eve and Chase for doing nothing to help him. Eve's eyes shifted from John to Jonathan and back. She was afraid John was going to blow up soon which is something she knew was going to happen in the near future. Chase was a little nervous of Eve's ex husband, he had heard about John's temper more than once since he and Eve had been together.

"Jonny it's me daddy there is no reason to be scared" John said softly as he tried to assure the young boy he was in no danger. Jon moved a little but he still seemed to be very cautious.

"It's ok sweetie daddy won't hurt you" Eve decided to help John out.

"Come on stupid Jonathan I wanna go to the zoo" Zoey complained.

Jonathan slowly inched away from Chase. John's wrist watch seemed to have captured his curiosity. John grinned at him.

"Jonny you remember this don't you?" he asked softly.

Jonathan finally walked over to John and let himself be picked up.

"I missed you so much Jonny boy"

After that John left the house with the kids. He had went out and bought the boys and Zoey their own car seats for his car. He and Randy had spent most of last night trying to install them. Once he had the 3 younger kids in their car seats. He climbed into the driver's seat. Jayson was sitting in the passenger seat. He raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"What I'm old enough to sit in the front seat now" Jayson informed him.

"Sure you are" John put the keys in the ignition and put the car in gear.

Jayson turned on the radio and Rockstar by Nickleback was playing. Jayson and Zoey began singing along to it. Even the boys added their own versions of what they believed to be singing to the song. John laughed as he listened to all the kids. He decided to join the fun. Jayson and Zoey knew every word to the song even the words that were edited from the radio.

"Mom has their cd and we listen to it all the time" Jayson explained after the song was over.

"You know Jay I actually stood outside your mother's bedroom window in the pouring rain with a guitar singing Far Away by Nickleback to her because I wanted her to forgive me for something stupid that I had done"

Jayson giggled "You really did that?" he asked.

"Yep and I'd do it again 10 times over if I thought it would help me get your mom back"

"It's hard because I know she is happy with Chase and I want mom to be happy but I also want us all to be a family again like we were before" Jayson admitted.

"Jay the last thing anyone wants is for you to feel like you should have to choose between me and your mom because if that were the case then it would be really unfair to you" John started off by saying "it's normal for you to want things the way they were before ... I know that you had a pretty crappy life before we found you and you had just gotten used to the stability of the home with me and your mom and then to be kidnapped and moved from the only home you ever really knew must have messed with your mind just a little"

"I wasn't scared when Jessie kidnapped us cause I knew you and mom would save us"

"Of course we were going to find you Jay because we both love you and want what is best for you and your brothers and sister"

"I still want things like they were before"

"I know you do buddy"

They arrived at the local zoo shortly after that. John set up the twins carriage as Jayson helped Zoey out of the truck. John got Braylen out first and buckled him into the carriage before going to get Jonathan. As Eve had instructed John put sunscreen on both boy and Zoey. He let Jayson put it on for himself.

"So what do you want to see first?" he asked the kids.

"Penguins!" Zoey exclaimed excitedly.

"I really don't care" Jayson said.

"The penguins it is then" John said beginning to push the stroller in the direction of the penguins.

"Daddy did you know penguins dance?" Zoey asked as they watched the few penguins they had at this zoo. John couldn't figure out why there were penguins at the zoo but there were.

"Really I had no idea baby"

"Yeah I saw Happy Feet and they danced"

"Stupid penguins don't dance and the penguins in that movie weren't even real" Jayson replied rudely.

"Jay don't call your sister stupid it's not nice and in this family if we don't have something nice to say we keep our mouths shut" John scolded him.

Jayson rolled his eyes before crossing his arms. He stood there defiantly just waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

"Whatever" he finally said walking away.

"Oh my gah I suddenly have an urge to call my parents and apologize for everything I ever did to piss them off as a child" John said to himself.

"Daddy can we see the lions now" Zoey asked impatiently tapping her foot.

"Sure honey"

Jayson remained moody for the rest of the day and he didn't even say goodbye when John dropped the kids off that night. He just walked right into the house and up to his room. Eve had come out of the house to help John with the boys who had fallen asleep.

"What's the matter with Jay?" she asked him while getting a sleeping Braylen out of his car seat.

"I wish I could say I knew he was fine until I reprimanded him for calling Zoey stupid"

"He called Zoey stupid?" Eve asked surprised.

"Yeah it kinda threw me for a loop too all I can think is it's just some phase he is going through right now"

Eve couldn't help but nod "This whole thing has been really rough on him and I don't really blame him for acting out that doesn't make it any less frustrating though"

"Listen Eve I know what I did was horrible and I can understand that you have no romantic feelings for me anymore and I guess I'll have to deal with that but we have kids together so I think we should at least be civil"

"I agree all that really matters is what is best for all the kids"

"Maybe we can be friends"

She smiled at him "Maybe one day"

"So where is Chase?" John asked noticing Chase's car was no longer in the driveway.

"He left for a few days you know how the wrestling world can be" she said with a wink.

"I can imagine" he grinned.

"Come in the house and after we put the boys to bed I'll make some coffee"

"I'd like that" he said following her into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jayson stay in the front yard where I can see you at all times" Eve told her oldest son while trying to balance 14 month old Braylen Anthony on her hip.

"Yeah … yeah" Jayson mumbled heading out the front door.

He bent down to make sure the laces on his new skateboarding sneakers were tied tightly. He put his helmet on but chose to leave it unbuckled. He knew his mother would scold him about it later but for right now he didn't really care too much. He kicked up the front of his skateboard and took off down the street.

After boarding for about an hour he had a seat on the sidewalk in front of the house. He looked over his shoulder to see if his mother was watching him. He cocked his head to the side a little and spat on the hot cement. He looked up the street and saw a group of kids riding bikes. They were heading his way. He didn't really feel like being bothered so he motioned to get up and enter his home. He was about halfway up the path when he heard them calling them.

"Hey kid I'm talkin to you" a tall muscular brunette yelled at him.

"The name is Jayson why don't you try using it" the younger boy replied coolly continuing his way into his home.

"Is it true John Cena is your step-daddy?" the brunette asked.

"Who wants to know" Jayson turned around and cocked an eyebrow.

"Just answer the question"

"He's my dad" Jayson confirmed with a smirk that would make Randy Orton proud.

"See dude I told you" a slightly shorter redheaded kid slapped his comrade on the shoulder.

"You wanna come and hang out with us," the brunette asked.

"I don't know I mean I really don't know you guys" Jayson rationalized.

"What are ya chicken" a blonde boy taunted.

"I ain't no chicken" Jayson remarked clenching his fists.

"Then grab your bike and let's go"

"Ok gimme a minute" Jayson disappeared.

He reemerged a few minutes later with his brand new Huffy dirt bike. He mounted his bike and kicked off, he had no idea where he was going and he didn't really seem to care how mad his mother was going to be when she found out he was gone.

"So Jayson how old are you?" the brunette boy whom Jayson had just found out was named Tommy asked.

Besides Tommy there was Jack who was the redheaded boy and the blonde who had called him a chicken was JR. Besides those three boys there was Tim, Jacob, Gary, and Joe-Don.

"I'm 12" Jayson lied.

Tommy gave him a look telling him that he didn't believe him but neither boy commented. They spent most of the afternoon just sitting around talking.

"So Mr. Bigshot you ever had liquor before?" JR asked pulling out a flask.

Jayson's insides froze, he knew he was way too young to drink and he had seen what liquor had made Deryck do when he was younger.

"Of course I do all the time" his voice cracked a little.

"I bet you never had a drop of liquor in your whole life" Joe-Don said in a very taunting tone.

"I have so … my mom and dad let me drink all the time" Jayson tried very unconvincingly to get him new "friends " to believe him.

"Guys leave Jayson alone," Tommy finally said. Jayson gave him an appreciative look. "It ain't his fault he a big baby"

"I'm not a baby gimme that" he snatched the flask out of JR's hand and took a big gulp of it.

The liquid burned his insides instantly. He choked a little and wanted to gag. Whatever it was that he had just drank tasted disgusting.

"What was that?" Jayson asked still coughing a little.

"Jack Daniel's" JR replied boastfully "I lifted it off of my dad"

After a few more hours of talking and more drinking the boys finally decided to go back home. Jayson felt sick to his stomach by now and all he wanted to do was close his eyes. His head was throbbing and his throat was burning something terrible. He looked over to see Tommy peddling next to him. His head was spinning and for most of the ride he wasn't sure where he was. By some miracle he managed to make his way home unharmed. He could see the flashing red and blue lights as he turned the corner onto his street. As he got closer he could see that they were parked in front of his house. He realized at that moment that he was going to be in so much trouble the minute he walked through that door and that sobered him up just a little bit. He opened the front door slowly hoping nobody would notice him sneaking in.

"Jayson Evan Cruiz don't even think of moving from that spot" Jayson stopped midstep on the stairs. Not only did Eve come rushing out of the parlor but she had called John, who followed closely behind her.

"Where have you been?" John asked in a stern tone.

"I was out" Jayson replied coolly.

"Young man you'll address your parents with respect … what were you thinking just leaving the yard without telling me where you were going or who you were with?" Eve asked furiously.

Jayson had to hold onto the railing to keep himself standing. His head had begun to spin again.

"Are you drunk?" John asked, having been drunk himself quite a few times he knew the signs.

"What do you care you aren't even my real father … I wish you would have just left me where I was" he ran up the stairs to his room and slammed the door.

"What am I gonna do" Eve tearfully asked "my baby is outta control"

"He'll be fine" John wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace.

Something that did not go unnoticed by Chase who was standing at the entrance way of the parlor.

"We'll get through it we always do" John told Eve kissing the top of her head in a comforting way.

"Thanks for coming John I don't know what I would do without you"

"You never have to worry about that"

Chase's knuckles turned white as he clamped his fingers into fists. He did not like what he was seeing in front of him. Not in the slightest bit.


	6. Chapter 6

"I do not see why he needs to go with you guys." There was an edge to Chase's voice as he gestured his head at John.

"Because the therapist thinks it's a good idea to have the whole family." Eve reasoned. "I invited you along too remember? But you said you didn't want to go." Chase frowned. He really did not like the idea of his girlfriend being alone with her ex-husband in any shape or form.

"We gotta go." John said looking at his watch.

"He's right. I'll see you later." She kissed Chase's lips softly. It was John's turn now to frown.

--

"Chase seems nice." John remarked rather sarcastically as he drove.

"Yea … I bet the child you cheated on me with was nice too." She knew it was a low blow but his comment about Chase had annoyed her. So much so that she couldn't even comprehend why it had annoyed her in the first place.

"That was low." Was all John would say.

"Why do you guys always have to fight?" Jayson asked from the backseat. "Why can't we just be a family for a little while?" It was a simple request. Both adults were so wrapped up in how the other had hurt them they couldn't really see how it had effected their children.

"You are right Buddy I'm sorry." John apologized.

"Me too Sweetie." Eve said equally as ashamed as John was.

"Why do we have to go to this stupid thing?" Jayson asked. "I said I was sorry and that I will never do it again."

"This session is about all of us Jayson." Eve explained. "I know things have been very confusing for all of us and maybe if we get our feelings all out in the open then things can slowly become more manageable."

"But it will never go back to the way it was?" Jayson inquired.

"I don't think so Honey." Eve admitted sadly. "But that doesn't mean that we don't love you or that even we don't love each other. It just means that maybe your dad and I just aren't right for each other."

"Ok mom." Jayson felt defeated. He just wanted his mom and dad to be together again. He wanted to be a family again. He was still too young to be able to understand that even though his parents were not together that they were still a family.

--

"I'd like to talk to Jayson and Zoey first before I talk to the whole family." Their therapist requested. John and Eve reluctantly agreed. They left the room.

"Jayson how are you feeling right now?"

"Mad." The young boy replied.

"Why do you feel that way?"

"Things are so screwed up. We were all so happy once but now we live in a different house and we hardly get to see our dad. He has a new baby that he has to love more than he loves us cause she gets to see him all the time and we don't. I just want things to be like they were when we were a family." Jayson vented.

"Your mother told me about you getting drunk recently. Would you like to talk about that?"

"I dunno why I did it. I just wanted to prove that I wasn't a baby and then when I got home I got mad. I dunno why I got mad but I did. I get mad all the time now."

The therapist took notes as Jayson spoke. "Do you ever get mad at your siblings?"

"No, not really they are younger and I understand that they don't know as many things as I do. It's only my parents I get mad at."

"So you love your siblings?"

"Of course I do." He gave the therapist a perplexed look. It seemed obvious that he would love his brothers and sisters.

"How about you Zoey? What would you like?"

"I want Mommy and Daddy and Jayson and me and Braylen and Jonathan and Skylar all to live in the same house." She spoke her mind.

"How does it make you feel that your Daddy doesn't live with you anymore?"

"Sad."

"I bet it does Sweetie." She patted the top of Zoey's head. Jayson found that to be very patronizing.

"Jayson do you ever feel really sad with no reason behind it. Like it is a great day but you are just really sad?"

"Maybe … I'm not sure." Jayson was confused by her question.

"I am going to bring your parents back in now." She announced. "Stay right here."

"John … Eve." Both parents looked up as their names were called.

"I talked with Jayson and adding that to what you have already told me about him and his recent behavior. About his talking back and not sleeping. I believe that your son might be suffering from Bipolar disorder."

"Isn't he a little young for that?" John asked.

"It used to be thought of that way but now studies are finding more and more children are having the disorder."

"So what do we do?" Eve asked.

"I believe that medicine and weekly therapy sessions should help over time."

"Could this have anything to do with how his biological father treated him when he was younger?" John asked.

"No, this is a biological condition. Although the abuse might have triggered an episode there is no way this had anything to do with how his biological father treated him."

"How do we tell him?" Eve had tears in her eyes. John placed a comforting arm around her.

"This isn't a death sentence or anything. This is just something Jayson is going to have to deal with for the rest of his life."

"I'll take some time off and I'll be a house near here to help you out with this. Jayson is going to need both of us to get through this."

"You don't have to do this." Eve said.

"I know I do not have to but I love Jayson and want nothing more than to see him get better." John kissed her forehead. "We will get through this as a family." He promised her.


	7. Chapter 7

Eve was doing the dishes. Jayson was in finishing his homework and Zoey and the twins were watching a movie in the living room. But all of them were in her field of vision the whole time. It was nice to have a few minutes of quiet. She hummed to herself as she washed and then dried the dishes that they had used to eat dinner. She liked doing dishes, she found as of late that was the only time she could just let herself think. The phone ringing broke the silence she had been enjoying. She frowned as she went over to answer it.

"Hello." she said while wiping her still damp pants on the back of her jeans.

"Eve it's Lori." Eve's insides froze. All she could think about was something had obviously happened to her father or her siblings.

"What's the matter? Is Dad alright?" she prayed he hadn't drank himself into a stupor and now was in the hospital or something."

Lori laughed a little. "Everyone is fine." She could understand why Eve had been so quick to jump to that conclusion. "Actually I wanted to invite you and the kids over for dinner on Friday. That is if you don't already have plans."

Oh my God, she must have had a stroke, yes that was it. She had a stroke and was now in a coma in some ICU somewhere. This was all some sort of drug induced hallucination. There was no way Lori would just call her and invite her to the home she shared with Eve's own father willingly. She pinched herself and was rather surprised when it hurt, really hurt. So she wasn't dreaming.

"Y-you want me and the kids to come over for dinner?" she found it hard to get the words out of her mouth.

"Yes, no tricks I just thought it would be nice to have a dinner with the whole family together." Lori explained.

"Someone has to be dying. Is it me? Am I dying?" she didn't think she was dying but one could never be too sure. "Or are you dying?"

"No-I am not dying and I am pretty sure you are not either." she sighed then. "Look I know that we may not have gotten along in the past but I really do want you and the kids to come over for dinner. It would mean a lot."

"Yea-yea sure we can make it." Eve just couldn't wrap her mind around what she was hearing. Lori, the same woman who hated her while she was growing up, the woman who made it almost impossible for her to have any real kind of relationship with her father and siblings, suddenly wanted her and her children to come over for dinner.

"Great. See you around six on Friday." with that the women hung up with each other.

Eve shook her head. "I still think I must have had a stroke." she placed her hand against her forehead. Things were certainly strange. She walked back over to the sink in a confused haze. What weird dimension had she stepped into. John now lived two houses down from her, if that wasn't weird enough the wicked witch of the entire planet now wanted her and her family for dinner. Strange times indeed.

–

"Mom do I really need to wear a tie?" Jayson whined. "I look like such a tool."

"You look very handsome." Eve kissed his cheek. "And yes you do have to wear the tie. I want Lori to think that we at least have some of our act together."

"I don't see why you are trying so hard. Who cares what she thinks." Jayson reasoned. When had her son become to voice of reason in her life. Wasn't she supposed to be the one helping him?

"Please Jay. Just do this for me." she begged.

"Fine." he relented. "But I want something in return."

"Extortion? Really?" she raised a brow impressed. Where was that innocent little boy that he had once been. "What do you want?"

"I want to have a barbeque this weekend. Dad and Skylar are invited. No Chase."

"So basically you want to have a family dinner with burgers and hot dogs?" she asked. It didn't seem like such a big deal.

"Yes but I also want to get those fun sparkler things. And remember no Chase."

"Fine no Chase. I will tell him to go hang out with some of the guys that he works with." she caved. She knew that wasn't going to be a fun discussion to have with her boyfriend. But if that is what Jayson wanted she would do it.

"Ok then I will wear the dress shirt and tie but I refuse to wear that ugly sweater vest."

"Fine Jayson."

–

"Hey Daddy." Eve squealed a little before throwing her arms around her father's neck. She hadn't seen him in a couple of months.

"Hi Evie." James gave her a grin. "Now let me see how big all my grandchildren have gotten. Oh my Jayson if you get any bigger you'll be in college next week."

"Don't rush him Dad. I still have a little bit more time with him before he's going to leave." she kissed the top of her son's head. Jayson made his way into the home, his hand still firmly holding Jonathan's. Eve followed with Braylen in her arms, Zoey's hand was in her's as well.

"Wow look at all of you. You all look so nice." Lori gushed to the children. Eve wanted to roll her eyes but she refrained herself. "Eve is great to see you too."

"Thank you Lori. And thank you for inviting us over." she said politely.

"I am glad you accepted." Lori gave her a smile.

The awkwardness was so thick in that room it was almost smothering. But Eve plastered her best fake smile on her face and tried to ignore it. She would do a good job of it too for her father and sibling's sakes. But truth be told she wanted to be anywhere other than that house at that moment. But she was excited to see Krysten and Jake.

She did her best to relax but she knew she would not feel any less stressed until she was out of that house. But she tried to hide it the best she could. She would get through that dinner because she had to. It was best for everyone in the long run that she at least try to make nice with Lori.

The dinner was cheery, or at least as cheery as it could be. Krysten told everyone her stories from life in the dorms and Jake talked about his new job at the bank. Jayson seemed to become very fond of his uncle very fast which was great because he needed all the positive male role models he could get. Once dinner was over they talked for a little bit and Lori began to clear the table. Eve offered to help because it was the polite thing to do. To her surprise Lori accepted her offer to help.

"I am glad you came over tonight Eve." Lori said once they had gotten all the dishes into the kitchen. Lori was washing them and then handing them to Eve to dry.

"I am glad I came too." she lied. At that point she would rather have had her leg caught in a bear trap. But once again she needed to be mature and suck it up.

"So how have you been doing?" Lori asked.

"Alright I guess. It's really hard but we are all managing. We are trying to keep things as happy as possible for all the kids."

"I understand that. Look Eve I know that I was horrible to you growing up. I was mad at Jim and your mom for what they did but I took it out on the wrong person. It was never your fault what happened. I knew it back then but it was so much easier to be mad. I regret not making an effort to get to know you."

"Thank you for admitting that but I don't understand. Why now?" Eve asked confused. Why was all this coming out now. Why was she trying to make an effort when Eve was an adult and it no longer mattered.

"I saw how much it hurt your father and Jake and Krysten not to have you around. I could have been the bigger person and let you know them more. But it was hard to look at you, to be reminded that your father made a bad decision. That is what I saw you as, a reminder of a horrible time in my life. I never saw you as an innocent little girl who just wanted to know her family."

"While I appreciate how hard it must be for you to say all this I don't get what this has to do with anything."

"I know about Skylar." It all seemed to click in her head then. "I know you still love John but you cannot forgive him for what he did because of Skylar. Eve you are in the same situation that I was in all those years ago. I am begging you make the other choice. I live with the fact I inflicted so much unneeded emotional pain on the people I love over the years. I know that it will be unpleasant and sometimes down right hard but you need to accept that innocent little baby into your heart. Be the person that I could not be."

"How can you just expect me to do what you couldn't?" Eve asked.

"Because you know how it feels. I don't think you want Skylar to go through what you did when you were a child. You have to be the bigger person Genevieve, all that little girl has in the world is John. She doesn't have a mother anymore. I know about Zoey, I know she is not biologically yours. Accept her like you accepted Zoey.

"It was easier with Zoey. She was already created before I even knew John. I could not fault him for having a kid. I hate what he did, I hate that he did it while I was giving birth to our sons. I hate that he could not even tell me about it himself. I just wish that I could just erase that terrible time from our lives. My kids have suffered enough."

"But look at them Eve." Lori pointed over the half wall. They could see all the kids laughing and playing with Jim and Jake in the living room. They all looked so happy. "They are all thriving despite what happened. But they need their dad and Skylar needs a mom. I know you can be that to her if you would just let yourself. Eve you a better person than I could ever dream of being. You have a huge heart and I think you are very capable of loving that baby. Just let go of all the hurt and anger. It's not getting you anywhere. Believe me I know, I wish I had someone to give me this advise back then."

"I don't know Lori. I just don't know." Eve shook her head sadly.

"I am not saying make your decision right now. Just take all I have said into consideration. We all have suffered so much over the years. It's time to just stop and look at the bigger picture. We are all a family it's about time we all started acting like it. You have the room in your heart for another daughter just like I have the room in my heart for another grand-daughter."

There was so much to process. Eve needed to sit down and think through it all. Lori was right it was so much easier to be mad. But did she want to live with the regrets that Lori said she lived with, not really. It had sucked for her growing up but was she ready to forgive and forget. Who knows, she certainly didn't."


	8. Chapter 8

She was uncomfortable, if she stood in her front yard and spit her saliva would land in John's front yard. Was that normal for divorced people to live that close to each other? But she had to give John credit, he had packed up and moved so that he could be closer to his children.

She walked across her front lawn and onto his. She really did not want to be doing this but she had promised Jayson, it wasn't even like he was asking for much, he just wanted a simple barbeque with his family. She walked up his front steps and knocked. After a moment John opened the door. The muscles in Eve's throat threatened to close, before her stood the former WWE champion in nothing but a pair of running shorts. Skylar was in his arms, Eve had to admit that she looked a lot like Zoey when she was a baby. That got Eve to thinking, John basically moved so that he could be there for Jayson, he took a leave from his job to make sure that her son was alright. Jayson, the one child who he really had no claim to but still wanted to be with him. If he could be that selfless why couldn't she? But then she shook her head to clear it. Jayson wasn't a product of an affair, while she was giving birth no less.

She felt John's hand on her shoulder and that snapped her back to reality. "Eve are you alright?" he asked looking at her with concerned blue eyes.

"Yes, I'm alright." she replied.

"You scared me for a minute. I asked you what brought you by and you zoned out." he was still watching her, his eyes raking over her just to make sure she really was alright. "Where are the kids? Who's with them?" Ever the concerned parent.

"They are with Chase." she responded only to see him frown. He still did not like that some other man was living with her and helping her to raise his children. "The reason I came over here is Jayson wants to have a family barbeque tomorrow night. He wants you and Skylar to come."

John looked intrigued. "Will Chase be there?"

"No, as per Jayson's demands Chase will be spending the night with some of his buddies from work. He is not exactly thrilled about it but we both agree that Jay has been through a lot and we want to humor him a little."

"Ok then we will be there. Do you want me to bring anything?" he felt it a strange question to ask but he wanted to be polite.

"Nah, I stocked up on everything we need yesterday. I even got those Chinese sausages you like so much." It had just hit her why had she bought John's favorite sausages? She chalked it up simply to habit.

"We will definitely be there then." he gave her a smile. "Won't we?" he kissed his daughter on the cheek.

"Well I'd better get back. One man alone with four kids is just askin for trouble. I think Jayson said that he might come over to hang out later." she turned and walked away. It was still very hard for her to see him with Skylar, although she accepted the fact that Skylar was in John's life so that made her in her children's lives as well she just- it was just too hard.

"What did he say?" Jayson was right at the door when she walked back into her home.

"He said that they would both be there." She answered.

"Oh Uncle Randy called while you were over dad's. I invited him and Auntie Rory to come too." Eve shrugged maybe it would be a little easier if other people were around.

"Did he say what he was calling about?"

"He just wanted to say hi and see how we all were." Jayson said. "He said it was nothing important and that he would try to catch a flight out here for tomorrow but he wasn't sure."

"Alright, now I have to get some work done. Help Chase keep and eye on your sister and your brothers alright."

"Ok mom." He gave her a smile.

"I love you Buddy." she kissed the top of his head.

"Love you too mom."

Thirty minutes later Jayson found himself utterly bored. His mom was working and Chase was reading a book. Braylen was sleeping so that just left him and Jonathan and Zoey. "Hey Jonny do you wanna go see Daddy?" he asked his younger brother.

"Dada." Jayson smirked. He had taught the twins how to say dada. He also taught them the right person to call dada.

"That's right we're gonna go see Dada."

"Chase can me and Jon and Zoe go over to our dad's house?"

Chase looked up from the book he was reading. He frowned, he understood that Jayson and John had grown close but he could not understand why Jayson continued to call him dad. If anything Chase had been more of a father to Eve's children over the past year.

"Jayson can I ask you a question?" the boy nodded. "You know that John isn't your father right? He was your stepfather but when they got divorced that changed right."

"I know that John is not my father. But he saved me from my biological father. He brought me back to my Mama and he loves me just as much as he loves Zoey, the twins, and Skylar. Sometimes it isn't about who created you." Jayson was not about to let this guy, his mother's boyfriend or not, try to undermind his relationship with John.

"Yea you can go." Chase said rather sullenly. Jayson just smirked. It wasn't that he didn't like Chase, he did. Chase was a nice guy and he treated his mother and her children very well but he wasn't what Jayson wanted. Jayson wanted his family back and he would do everything in his power to make sure he got it back.


End file.
